With users increasingly spending more time interacting with their computing devices, e.g., phones, tablets, computers, and the like, concerns may be rising with respect to the appropriate amount of time that a user should be interacting with their computing devices (e.g., per day), as well as possible concerns related to excessive computing device usage.